This invention relates generally to air outlet systems and, more particularly, to a xe2x80x9csphere and socketxe2x80x9d type air outlet system which is adaptable to being rotated so as to selectively direct air in a straight path or a diffused path, or to substantially block off air flow therethrough.
Heretofore, automotive air outlet systems have generally included barrel-type housings having many moving parts, including movable directional vanes mounted therein for directing air in straight paths. While most such units incorporate four-sided mountings, circular mountings are known.
Specifically, Arajs et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,651 discloses a circular housing having an xe2x80x9ceyeballxe2x80x9d-type barrel movable therein. The barrel includes three fixed arcuate shaped spaced apart directional vanes, creating an outer substantially spherical effect, the center one of which serves as a knob or handle for pivotably redirecting the barrel within the housing along either a lateral or a longitudinal axis. There is no diffusion feature included.
Kern U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,196 discloses a rectangular air outlet opening having a remotely controlled swivel damper including curved deflectors pivotable within an inner arcuate shaped housing portion to fully block air flow, divert it in particular directions, or allow the air to pass unobstructed.
Other known air outlet nozzles or vents having circular outlet mounts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,673; 4,092,907; 5,733,189; and 5,921,860.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,673 and 4,092,907 include spherical internal components with central bevel gear drives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,189 includes a tubular body having a spherical-shaped air grill therein formed by spaced-apart parallel vanes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,860 disclosed a housing composed of a rear converging frustrum of a cone integral with forward extending diverging frustrum of a cone with a perforated outlet grille. A central frustoconical deflection controller is connected to a control shaft mounted about a ball so to be movable in any direction thereabout within the housing to direct exiting air flow.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved air outlet system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air outlet system including a simple housing of a predetermined shape, having a hollow sphere with a portion thereof extending from the housing and being universally revolvable within the housing for aiming, shutting off, or diffusing air flow being blown therethrough.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a spherical air outlet system wherein the hollow sphere has a plurality of openings of a first configuration formed in one portion thereof, and a plurality of openings of a second configuration formed in an oppositely disposed portion thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a spherical air outlet system wherein the revolvable sphere may be simply selectively manually moved or spun so as direct oncoming air (1) in through the openings of the second configuration and in straight paths out through the oppositely disposed portion thereof, or (2) in through the openings of the first configuration and diffused in multiple directions out through the oppositely disposed portion thereof, or (3) to shutoff the air by presenting the solid portion intermediate the two pluralities of openings to the oncoming air flow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such an air outlet system wherein a bearing arrangement is confined between the housing and the revolvable sphere therein.